rwbyocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kichi Daiyu
Backstory Childhood Vacuo is where her ancestors lived. In the Great war between Mantle, Vale and Vacuo. Most of the reptilian ancestors of the Faunus died in the war, leaving that species nearly extinct. Most of the Serpents in the reptilian group of Faunus left Vacuo to live in Menagerie. Where Shinku's family was born. When Shinku was a very young child she was attacked by an king cobra. She was suppose to die from the bite but somehow her body became immune to the poison. Now her body is able to inject any amount of poison without having an negative reaction. Due to her surviving the attack. Her mother and father named her Kichi, meaning 'One who is lucky'. On her right hand, on the middle finger's nail it's purple. The family believes is where the body started to fight the poison and making Shinku immune to it. In today's time it's very rare to see an reptilian Faunus. Shinku is the 3rd and youngest sibling in the family. Her sister being the oldest and their brother being the middle child. Shinku learned how to fight from her sister and was inspired to become an huntress by her. Shade Academy Years later Shinku left her hometown Menagerie to live on her own in Vacuo and attended Shade Academy Beacon Once she graduated from Shade she moved to Vale to attend Beacon Academy. After the fall of Beacon Shinku was forced to become an solo huntress. Where she became an mercenary hunter. Personality She spends most of her time alone, keeping to herself. She a very open minded person and isn't afraid to speak her mind if need be. She is known to be a serious person and due to her wearing a serious expression most if time. Her appearance is seen as threatening or unnerving. She like to keep her personality hidden from strangers. When it comes to her loved ones and friends she shows to care a lot for them and will often point out their faults. Her normal speech pattern is soft-spoken, flat, monotonous honeyed. Which most people could mistake for an seductive or untrustworthy tone. She is an Serpent Faunus and due to her race being known as the most beautiful Reptition race. She is seen as a fatale female. Most Males are distracted by her beautiful and other see her as untrustworthy due to her mysterious appearance. She is a sophisticated and shrewd thinker, she is able to help herself and others out of very difficult situations. She is also about to give great advice and solutions to others. If she have been mistreated by someone she would not forget what they have done to her. Weapon The sword's original name is Kusanagi-no-tsurugi. Which is known by old Legends the sword found inside an eight headed serpent's tail by Susanoo-no-mikoto, the god of storms and seas. The sword is known to be able to cut through anything base off the legends. She given the sword an nickname Susan, a feminine twist to the name Susanoo. Weakness Strengths Semblance To be able to manipulate the air around her. She normally concentrate air to circle around her weapon, to act as an defensive attack. When she hit her opponent when the sword is surrounded by air, it force her opponent to he forcefully pushed back. This move cases little to no damage. One other thing she can do with her semblance is to quickly wrap herself in air to create an tronado that stretches out to 50ft. This move drains all her aura and leave her exhaust. Due to this move being an last resort she only use it as an desperate escape. Also this move can only last up to one minute. Any longer then that will cause highly damage to herself, possibly killing her.